Mark 3 Restoration Project: Matador Fury
by Romeo Blue
Summary: Everyone knows about Gipsy Danger. The legendary Mark 3 jaeger who sealed the Breach. Gipsy Danger wasn't the only jaeger in the Mark 3 Restoration program.
1. The End

This is my first Fanfic, so don't be mean. I mostly made up the pilots. I don't know their names or if they are twins or not. Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim.

Mako Mori was in charge of the Mark III Restoration Project. Gipsy Danger wasn't the only Jaeger in the program. Before Gipsy was rebuilt, there was Matador Fury.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. The twin Jaeger pilots, Juan and Carlos Rivera, shot out of bed. Juan threw his Matador Fury jacket on and checked the HUDs while Carlos put his shirt on. "Category III. One of the largest, second only to Yamarashi ,"Juan read off the screen as his brother finished dressing. The pilots walked out to the drivesuit room. They stood still as the technicians clamped down and drilled the suit on. Then, they jogged to Matador Fury's hanger. A technician unlocked the door to the jaeger's conn-pod. Juan took his place on the left side of the jaeger while his younger brother locked into the right. "Neural handshake initiating in 5...4...3...2...1." The brothers saw each other's memories from childhood to present. They saw their first day of school, watching the news as Trespasser demolished the Golden Gate Bridge... and the events that got them in jail. "Neural handshake, strong and holding." Juan raised his controller. "Left hemisphere, calibrated. To his right, Carlos did the same. "Matador Fury, ready to deploy." The hanger door opened. Together, the brothers stepped forward. The massive machine did the same. The jaeger's comm system crackled, then cleared up. "Hey guys. How's life?" Carlos sighed. "Morning, John. Can you get the tech guys to fix the radio?" The HUD started beeping rapidly. "Dude, the kaiju's three miles out. You need to pay more attention, Carly." "Juan, I will murder you in your sleep." "Yeah, right. Who will you pilot with?" Again, the comm started screaming like a banshee. John's voice came on. "Ok, guys. I have an image of the kaiju." A tiny 3D kaiju popped up. "Its main weapon will be those hands. It has four arms, so be careful. Don't forget the spiked tail. Good luck." The kaiju roared, the charged at Matador. The jaeger sidestepped and headlocked the kaiju. Juan smiled. "Another easy kill." Carlos raised his arm and deployed the jaeger's right Reaper blade. The kaiju shrieked. It swung its tail up to block the sword and twisted out of the jaeger's grip. Matador grabbed its neck and started to repeatedly punch it in the face. The kaiju kicked the jaeger, sending it flying back. Then, it opened its mouth and screamed. The twins screamed in pain. The conn-pod started to crack. The jaeger got up and ran at the kaiju. It punched Matador in the stomach and face, smashing a giant hole in the conn-pod. Then, the kaiju kaiju clubbed it with its tail and jumped on its chest. It began ripping away at the jaeger's conn-pod. "Carlos! This is it, bro!"Juan fist bumped his brother. "We did our best." The kaiju reached down to Matador's head and started to squeeze.

3 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.


	2. A Chance

"Good Morning, Ms. Mori. The Marshall has approved of the Mark 3 Restoration Project. You're in charge. These are your options." Tendo Choi handed her a piece of paper.

Mark 3 Restoration Project

4-9-2024

Supervisor: Mako Mori

Jaeger Options:

Gipsy Danger- Left arm ripped off. Half of conn-pod destroyed. Stabbed through chest.

Matador Fury- Conn-pod crushed. Chest plating damaged.

Shaolin Rogue- Core explosion, entire upper body destroyed. Conn-pod and legs intact.

"Have you decided yet, Mako?" Mako turned around. "Good morning, Sensei. I choose Matador Fury. It will be the easiest to rebuild." Pentecost nodded. "I'll arrange for it to be bro ught in by tomorrow."

_The next day..._

"Mako, report to the hangar. Matador Fury has arrived." Mako nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Choi." Mako hurried to the hangar. Next to Crimson Typhoon, Matador Fury's remains rested in the next spot. The Marshal was waiting for her. "Hello, Mako. You have $750,000 to put it back together." He walked off.

Mako joined her team of technicians and started giving orders. "Remove the plating sections that are too damaged to repair. Save it for the conn-pod. Replace them with triple reinforced steel." The next 2 months were pretty much the same.


End file.
